Trending Topic Number 1
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: seseorang mengalahkan kepopuleran Duel Disk dan turnamen terbaru Kaiba Corp! bahkan dia mengalahkan kepopuleran sang King of Games! dan kenapa Jou hanya satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu? OOC. Gaje. True story. ONESHOT


**A/N : **Gue gak tau motivasi gue membuat fic ini apaan. Mungkin gue terlalu amazed dengan kekuatan para tweeps dari Indonesia. Gokill… Trending Topic nomer 1 aja, tu orang. Antara mau bangga sama mau malu. Hahaha! Buat yang punya Twitter, pasti ngerti itu siapa. Hohoho!

**Disclaimer : **Karakter adalah kepunyaannya Kazuki Takahashi. Sementara Twitter adalah kepunyaannya Jack Dorsey, Evan Williams, sama Biz Stone. Buat TweetDeck, Tweete, sama Uber Twitter gue gak tau punya siapa. Tapi yang jelas itu bukan punya juga. Oiya. iPhone, Mac, dan kawan-kawannya adalah kepunyaan Steve Jobs. Kalo BlackBerry jelas bukan punya gue. Wahaha! Kasian iPhone4 cuma sampe peringkat 4 di Trending Topics! Bwahahaha!

**Warning : **Nyerempet sama dunia nyata. Gaje parah! OOC. Puppyshipping, puzzleshipping, bronzeshipping, sama tendershipping. Penulisan miring buat twit-nya. Hehehe.

**Seandainya ada theme song buat Twitter, gue udah menyanyi-nyanyi girang sekarang. Hahahahah!**

* * *

"Aku pulang!"

Seruan ceria tersebut keluar dari mulut seorang Jounouchi Katsuya saat melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai pualam Kaiba Mansion. Awalnya sang duelist berambut pirang ini tidak terbiasa untuk memanggil dan menyebut mansion luar biasa megah ini sebagai rumahnya, namun sejak kepindahannya beberapa bulan yang lalu ia mulai terbiasa memanggil mansion tersebut sebagai rumah. Kepindahannya sendiri ke mansion super besar di kota Domino itu adalah karena statusnya sebagai kekasih/tunangan dari sang empunya rumah, Kaiba Seto. Hubungan keduanya sudah hampir berjalan satu setengah tahun saat ini.

Jou melepas jaketnya dan menggantungkannya di sebuah lemari kecil khusus untuk jaket. Dinginnya musim gugur di bulan Oktober membuatnya sempat malas untuk keluar rumah dan bekerja seperti biasanya. Ya. Jou masih tetap mempertahankan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang chef di sebuah restoran elit terkemuka di Domino. Kemampuannya meracik bumbu dan menciptakan makanan lezat telah menjadi buah bibir masyarakat luas, terutama di kalangan menengah ke atas. Bahkan tak jarang sang kekasih, Kaiba Seto, terlihat makan disana bersama dengan Mokuba.

Dengan gerakan santai, Jou berjalan menaiki tangga besar menuju kamarnya dan Seto. Malam ini Mokuba tak ada di rumah karena pergi belajar di rumah temannya. Untuk itulah ia mengundang beberapa orang teman dekatnya untuk makan malam bersama di mansion. Agak sepi kalau harus menikmati ruang makan yang luar biasa besarnya hanya berdua. Memang butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk mendapatkan restu dari Seto, namun sepasang bola mata cokelat yang memelas cukup membuat luluh hati sang CEO Kaiba Corp.

"Seto? Kau di dalam?" tanya Jou pelan sambil menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar. Sayangnya, kamarnya itu terlihat kosong. Hanya ada sebuah kopor besar berwarna silver tergeletak di atas tempat tidur. Jou mengangkat pundaknya enteng. Kalau kopor itu ada, berarti Seto sudah di rumah. Mungkin sudah waktunya untuk mengecek ke ruang kerja sang CEO.

Benar saja. Di ruang kerja yang besar itu duduklah seorang pria brunet di depan sebuah PC. Tangannya mengetik dengan kecepatan luar biasa kata-kata di atas keyboard. Terkadang, terdengar desah penuh kekesalan dari sang CEO. Penasaran dengan apa yang dikerjakan oleh kekasihnya, Jou memutuskan untuk menghampiri Seto.

"Kupikir kau kerja, ternyata malah mainan Twitter." cibir Jou sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Diamlah sebentar, Katsuya. Ini masalah hidup mati perusahaanku, tahu!" bentak Seto. Dari suaranya, terdengar sekali kalau pemuda bermata biru satu ini sangatlah tertekan. Berkali-kali matanya terlihat panik melihat twit baru dari orang-orang. Program TweetDeck yang telah ter-install sempurna di Mac-nya itu berkali-kali berkicau riang menandakan twit yang terus berdatangan.

"Hidup mati? Memang apa yang kau dapat dari Twitter? Ancaman? Atau ajakan untuk tidur bersama Pegasus?" kelakar Jou sambil tertawa ringan tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam Seto saat mendengar kalimat terakhir.

"Tentu saja bukan itu!" sanggah Seto. Mata birunya masih menatap galau ke arah layar komputernya. "Duel Disk yang baru saja kuluncurkan hanya menduduki peringkat 4 di Trending Topics! Bahkan pengumuman turnamen Kaiba Corp yang baru hanya menduduki peringkat 10! Ini berarti popularitas Duel Monster menurun!"

Jou mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, bingung. Agak mengherankan mendengar peluncuran Duel Disk terbaru hanya menduduki peringkat 4 di Trending Topics. Duel Disk dengan program hologram terbaik yang ada di dunia ini seharusnya menduduki peringkat 1 atau paling tidak 2. Selain kualitasnya yang nomer 1, Duel Disk ini juga sudah dinanti-nantikan oleh semua orang sejak diumumkan pembuatannya oleh Kaiba Corp. Anehnya lagi, pengumuman turnamen terbaru Kaiba Corp seharusnya menyedot perhatian dan minat yang cukup besar dari dunia. Apakah mayoritas pengguna Twitter bukanlah duelist?

"Kok, bisa?" tanya Jou polos.

"Mana aku tahu!" erang Kaiba frustrasi. "Sejak tadi, yang menjadi Trending Topics nomer 1 adalah seseorang – atau sesuatu – yang aku sama sekali tidak tahu! Heck, jangankan aku. Bahkan seluruh dunia tidak tahu!"

"Memangnya siapa…"

Belum sempat Jou bertanya siapa gerangan yang menjadi Trending Topics nomer 1, Seto langsung memutus pembicaraannya dengan menunjukkan sebuat twit baru. Ternyata dari Bakura.

_(at)ThiefKing : SIAPA ITU YANG JADI TRENDING TOPICS NOMER 1? KENAPA BUKAN AKU!_

Tak lama, keluar twit baru dari seorang Ryou dan Malik.

_(at)ryoubakura : RT(at)ThiefKing : SIAPA ITU YANG JADI TRENDING TOPICS NOMER 1? KENAPA BUKAN AKU!_

_(at)istharMALIK : Film Disney yang terbaru? Mungkin… -_- RT(at)ThiefKing : SIAPA ITU YANG JADI TRENDING TOPICS NOMER 1? KENAPA BUKAN AKU!_

Dan muncullah twit baru lagi dari seorang Varon dan Amelda.

_(at)Varonthehedgehog : BWAHAHAHA! DUEL DISK SI SOMBONG ITU CUMA PERINGKAT 4 DI TT! #LOL_

_(at)AmeldaisaBOY : selamat buat (at)SetoKaiba untuk Duel Disk-nya yang HANYA sampai peringkat 4 di TT. Bwahahaha! _

"Brengsek…" geram Seto saat membaca twit kedua pentolan Dohma itu. Rasa kesal memuncak saat kekasihnya sendiri tertawa di belakang saat membaca twit tak sopan itu. "Tega-teganya kau menertawaiku juga…"

"Maaf, maaf. Hehehe." ucap Jou. "Tapi, twit mereka berdua benar-benar lucu."

Seto hanya memutar bola matanya dan kembali menatap layar komputernya. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana persiapan makan malam nanti?"

"Oiya. Aku mau siap-siap di dapur dulu, ya." Dan Jou pun melesat menuju dapur dan mempersiapkan makan malam. Untuk sementara ia melupakan masalah Twitter dan si Trending Topic nomer 1 yang masih misterius.

* * *

Jam besar di ruang utama mendentangkan pukul 7 malam. Waktu yang tepat untuk memulai makan malam. Kebetulan, para tamu undangan sudah sampai dan sudah duduk rapi mengitari meja panjang di ruang makan. Tamu-tamu yang datang hanyalah segelintir orang yang memang dekat dengan pasangan tersebut, yaitu para hikari dan yaminya.

"Selamat menikmati!" seru Jou ceria sambil membawa dua nampan besar berisi makan malam. Tangan kanan menopang sebuah ayam panggang sementara tangan satunya memegang semangkuk penuh salad.

Sayangnya, aroma harum makanan tersebut tidak dapat mengalihkan para penghuni meja dari layar telepon genggam masing-masing.

Seto masih sibuk mengutak-atik iPhone-nya. Yami dan Yugi juga masih asyik sendiri dengan BlackBerry mereka masing-masing. Ryou, Malik, dan juga Bakura beserta Marik masih asik memperhatikan layar telepon genggam masing-masing.

Jou mengehentakkan kakinya kesal. Baru kali ini makanannya ditolak seperti ini. "Hei! Kalian mau makan atau tidak, sih? Singkirkan dulu telepon kalian!"

Buru-buru ketujuh orang yang ada langsung menyingkirkan telepon masing-masing dan menegakkan tubuh mereka. Beberapa, seperti Ryou, Yugi, dan Malik tampak malu. Bakura dan Marik malah hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang sinting. Seto malah mengeluarkan iTouch miliknya. Paling tidak, itu bukan telepon genggam.

"Memangnya apa, sih, yang ada di internet sampai kalian terpaku seperti itu?" tanya Jou kesal sambil meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa di tengah-tengah meja makan. Ia kembali ke dapur sesaat untuk mengambil beberapa piring makanan lagi.

"Twitter." sahut Yugi dan yang lainnya dengan kompak.

Jou menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar jawaban kompak teman-temannya. Jarang sekali mereka bertujuh bisa kompak begini. "Pasti kalian membicarakan soal si Trending Topic nomer 1. Memangnya dia kenapa, sih?"

"Justru itu, Jou!" balas Marik. "Dia ramai dibicarakan karena kita tidak tahu sama sekali dia itu siapa."

"Atau apa." Sambung Bakura kesal. Diambilnya garpu dan pisau untuk mengiris ayam panggang yang terhidang di depannya. "Bisa jadi dia bukan orang, kan?"

"Sebuah band, mungkin?" tebak Yugi asal.

"Atau film Disney yang baru?" Kali ini giliran Malik yang menebak.

"Ah, mana mungkin Disney mau mengeluarkan film dengan judul aneh seperti itu." sanggah Yami yang mengambil mangkuk berisi salad. Ia menyendokkan salad dan meletakkannya di piring kekasihnya sambil tersenyum. "Kurasa dia seseorang."

"Orang brengsek yang berani-beraninya mengambil perhatian tweeps dari Duel Disk-ku…" geram Seto kesal. Daging ayam yang tak berdosa itu sudah menjadi korban kekerasan dan ketajaman garpunya yang berkali-kali dihujamkan ke daging lembut tersebut.

"Hahaha! Aku baca twit Varon dan Amelda! Selamat, ya, Kaiba! Hahahaa!" kata Bakura pada sang tuan rumah yang kemudian dibalas dengan tatapan super tajam dari Seto sendiri.

"Sudahlah, kalian semua." lerai Jou sebelum terjadi perang makanan. Ia tak mau usaha kerasnya di dapur selama 2 jam terbuang sia-sia. "Memangnya siapa yang jadi Trending Topic nomer 1?"

"Lho? Kau belum buka Twitter-mu, Jou?" tanya Yugi yang kemudian dibalas sebuah gelengan pelan dari Jou.

"Aku terlalu sibuk di dapur restoran sampai tidak sempat membuka internet. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Jou lagi dengan tatapan polos.

"Ada sesuatu yang membuat pamorku turun dan tidak menjadi Trending Topic lagi!" keluh Yami. "Padahal, aku sang King Of Games! Bisa-bisanya dia mengungguliku dalam ketenaran. Namanya saja aku baru dengar. Cuih."

"Bahkan dia melangkahi Duel Disk dan turnamenku…" bisik Seto sedih.

"Kita semua dilangkahi olehnya…" gumam Marik, ikut-ikutan sedih.

Aura gloomy dan suram yang ada di meja makan malah membuat Jou semakin penasaran. Diambilnya telepon genggamnya sendiri dan mulai membuka fasilitas Mobile Tweete miliknya. Setelah dibuka, ternyata banyak sekali twit yang membicarakan si Trending Topic nomer 1.

_(at)MyValentine : Astaga… Itu siapa yang jadi TT nomer 1? May I try him? Hahaha._

_(at)OotogiDiceMaster : Kenapa TT nomer 1-nya bukan aku? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?_

_(at)Honda : Karena kau berita basi, Otogi. RT(at)OotogiDiceMaster : Kenapa TT nomer 1-nya bukan aku? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?_

_(at)dancingqueen : aku mau seterkenal dia! #nunjukTTnomer1_

Rasa penasaran Jou semakin memuncak saat melihat twit teman-temannya. Siapakah gerangan yang menduduki Trending Topic nomer 1? Ia bahkan sampai membuat Kaiba stres berat begini. Dengan buru-buru, Jou menekan tombol 'trends' dan menanti sesaat untuk loading. Begitu loading selesai, keningnya kembali berkerenyit. Bingung saat melihat topik yang tertera di peringkat atas.

"Siapa itu 'Ariel Peter*piip*'?"

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Hyahahahaha. Goblok banget ini fanfic. Maaf, ya kalo aneh. Habis, gue sangat amazed dengan kemampuan para tweeps Indonesia sanggup membuat si… you-know-who itu jadi TT nomer 1. Hahaha! Waktu Thomas Cup juga. Wasit goblok masuk TT nomer 3. Gokilll… Majukan terus semangat para tweeps! Hahaha! Ayo, ayo! Pada rame-rame bikin twitter. Ntar follow gue, ya. Heheh.

Masalah skandalnya sendiri, gue gak peduli. Itu urusan mereka masing-masing. Gue cuma mau menunjukkan kehebatan twitter dan para tweeps Indonesia. Sering-sering aja kita bikin topik jadi TT. Hahah!

Oiya. Buat keterangan nama twitternya, kalo baca _MyValentine _itu adalah Mai. _Dancingqueen _pastinya adalah Anzu. _ThiefKing _itu Bakura pastinya. Hehehe.

Adieu.


End file.
